Drunken Bet
by AnimalloversInc
Summary: You wake up in the morning with one hell of a hangover; but that is the least of your problems! You discover you made a bet the night before with Shane McMahon and Dean Ambrose. Things take a surprising turn when you find out what your prize for winning the bet! Story contains: Daddy Kink, if this disturbs or offends you, this is not the story for you! Read and Review!


_Author's Note: I do not own any character other than the unidentified female in the story. I do not own anything related to WWE, that is the property of Vince McMahon. I also do not own Dean Ambrose (Jonathan Good) or Shane McMahon; they own themselves. This is purely for entertainment, I am not making any money from this story. Please, Please, don't sue me!_

 _Now that the serious corporate/legal stuff is done, This is a rather different story for me. It is my first attempt at a "Y/N story", if you aren't familiar with stories like that; allow me to explain them. They are written so that the reader can make themselves as the female lead of the story. Just enjoy reading the story as if it is happening to you!_

 _WARNINGS: This story contains pure smut, lol. It also contains a threesome (which you are involved in). The story also contains Daddy Kink. If any of these things offend, disturb, or insult you, Stop Reading Now! Otherwise, enjoy the story and feel free as always to review the story, I love hearing from my readers!_

"I need to stop going out after shows," you thought to yourself as you

bravely peeked out a the narrow slit your eyelid made. In truth, you

really just needed to stop drinking so much when you went out after the

shows. Your head was pounding a steady rhythm that only accompanied a

hangover. You somehow managed to open one of your eyes half way without

cursing about the brightness, it was at that moment you realized you

were not in your own hotel room. This was clearly bigger than the room

you had checked into the previous afternoon. A suite maybe? You now

were faced with the bigger question, who's room had you ended up in?

Half the Smackdown roster had been in the hotel bar last night. You

closed your one eye, turned your head to the left side of the bed and

said a silent prayer that it hadn't been Luke Harper or Tyler Breeze.

Opening both eyes slowly, you nearly had a coronary when you saw the man

sleeping soundly next to you. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" You swore

internally. It wasn't that you were attracted to your bedfellow; quite

the opposite really. You thought he was a very sexually attractive man,

with one small issue. It was Shane McMahon, your boss!

Keeping in perfect time with you throbbing head were the thoughts

swirling around inside. You always take a risk getting romantically or

sexually with a co-worker; which you had done once or twice in the past.

Nothing serious, more like lonely people spending a night together to

release some sexual tension and rid yourselves of the solitary existence

you choose to lead to pursue your dream career. Sleeping with the boss

though, that is as close to career suicide as an employee can get.

There is only two ways a relationship like that, especially a sexual

one, can go. If you're lucky, the relationship grows and you live

happily ever after. You might even get a few career boosts in the

process. The other route is the one that happens more often, the

relationship goes bad and even if the break up is a decent one; you see

him every single day. If the boss has a bad day and decides to take it

out on you, your career could crash and burn. You had already started

to think of how you were going to get yourself out of this mess. When

you felt the arm drape around your waist, the sudden realization you had

was that things had just gone from bad to worse. "Shit!" You

couldn't possibly imagine who the arm belonged to, but clearly you had

ended up in a threesome. You slowly turned your head to your right

side, "HOLY FUCK!" You surprised yourself by not yelling the

statement out loud. On the positive side, you had ended up in a

threesome with two hot men; you figured that should count for something.

You couldn't process how on earth these two men ended up together to

begin with. It wasn't like they had anything in common, or were

friendly with one another. You doubted they ever socialized with one

another. They were complete opposites.

It took several minutes for you to notice the cocky grin and the

crystal blue eyes looking at you with interest. "Good mornin'

doll-face, sleep well?" Now you remembered why Dean Ambrose was so

annoying. You rolled your eyes at him, earning yourself a chuckle.

"I figured you'd be feeling all perky this morning. I took the

liberty of grabbing you some aspirin and a glass of water during one of

our 'breathers'." You grabbed both useful items from him with a

scowl. "I got to admit, I figured you for a lightweight. So, when

you stepped up and ran that talented mouth of yours, claiming you could

match any guy shot for shot; I thought 'Why the hell not?'

Apparently, Shane-O there was having a shitty day; well you know, as

shitty of a day as a rich guy can have. It didn't take much for you

to convince him to join the bet. Now that I'm thinking about it, it

could have been those tight, black leather pants and that sexy, red lace

bustier you were wearing. I don't know what shocked the two of us

more, the fact you won our little contest or what you wanted as your

prize. Sweetheart, you may look all squeaky clean, but you are a very

dirty girl!" Dean gave you one of his patented smiles, which you

briefly contemplated slapping off him.

"Fuck you, Ambrose!" You growled at him.

"Oh, trust me you did; multiple times!" Dean started to laugh. You

swung your hand out to slap him, but he moved just a little faster than

you. Within seconds he had your arms pinned above your head with one

hand and he was on top of you. "Now, Now, Babe that's no way to

act. I think maybe we need to start this morning over again!" He

used his free hand to pull the sheets away from your naked body. He

dipped his head down, attaching his mouth to the soft skin of your neck,

sucking on it. You squeezed your thighs together, failing miserably at

trying to stop the wetness growing between them. He lifted his head up

to admire the bright red hickey his mouth created, smiling knowing the

mark would be a dead give away to your activities. You couldn't

suppress a groan as the calloused pads of his thumb and pointer finger

pinched and tugged roughly on your left nipple. His teeth bit and

tugged on your right nipple. The pain temporary, turning into jolts of

electricity that went straight to your core. That free hand ghosted

over your abdomen until it reached your clenched thighs. Dean managed

to force your thighs apart enough so his hand could slip between them.

You felt his hot breath on your neck again as he growled in your ear,

"Mmmm...I fucking love the way your body is so responsive. Already so

wet for me!" His words would have been enough to make you moan, but his

thumb started to rub your clit. You moaned loudly as you clinched your

eyes tight and arched your head back into the pillow.

"Y/N, Open your eyes!" You heard the authoritative tone of Shane's

voice. You opened your eyes. "You could have woken me up and told me

you planned to play with our new toy again." He shot Dean an irritated

look.

Dean looked over at Shane, without stopping his current assault on the

small bundle of nerves causing you to buck your hips toward his hand.

He chuckled, "It wasn't a plan, our lil girl here tried to slap me. I

decided to remind her who her new Daddies were." He grinned at Shane.

'Toy'? 'Lil Girl'? 'Daddies'? You had never been called anything like

that before; you knew you should object, but it made you throb! Before

you could over-think the situation too much, Dean pushed two fingers

into you, keeping his thumb on your clit. He curled his fingers up as

he pumped them in and out of your warm, wet tunnel. "Oh yeah, you like

that don't you? That's right, fuck Daddy's fingers right back! You're

a little too quiet, tell Daddy Shane what I'm doing to you!"

You whimpered, looking over at Shane; your mouth was so dry. After

several attempts, which were more moans than words, you managed to

speak. "H-he's fingering my pussy! OH God!" You cried out as Dean

introduced a third finger inside you. Shane turned your head back to

his, the normally milk chocolate colored eyes now darkened by lust. His

mouth crashed into yours, almost violently; his tongue winning dominance

over yours easily. Once it had explored every inch of your mouth it

moved, a long slow lick up your neck made you shiver. Shane made sure

to leave his mark on your neck, just as Dean had earlier.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Shane inquired.

"Fuck! Y-yes so good! He keeps rubbing against my g-spot. I-I think

I'm going to cum!" You responded only to suddenly feel empty when Dean

removed his fingers. He brought his soaked fingers to your mouth.

"Such a greedy lil girl, trying to cum when you haven't paid any

attention to Daddy Shane yet! I'll think about forgiving you if you're

a good girl and clean Daddy's fingers with tongue." You don't even

pause to think about it, immediately lapping up your own juices off each

finger slowly. "There's a good girl! Get on your knees baby." You

quickly obey the command.

"Yes Daddy!" You say as you're moving to your knees.

You see Dean smiling behind you. "Very good baby, someone is starting

to remember last night huh?" You quickly nod your head at him. He

moves closer to you, his chest against your back. He whispers into your

ear, "I think Daddy Shane feels left out. I wanna see you suck his cock

like a goddamn pro!" He pushes you forward, causing your mouth to be

inches from Shane's cock. You run your tongue over your lips, the taste

of you still on it. You ran your tongue up the huge vein on the

backside of his thick cock, eliciting a sharp intake of air followed by

a shaky exhale from Shane. Taking him into your mouth, you start to bob

your head slowly.

"Shit! Yes! Fuck your mouth is so good!" Shane swears breathlessly,

he grabs the back of your head and pushes you down his dick to the base,

causing you to start gagging when he prevents you from moving. You feel

the heat in your cheeks, eyes wide, starting to panic as your oxygen

begins to drop. He finally removes his hand, allowing you to rush for a

breath. The burst of oxygen returning is enough to make you

light-headed. You return to bobbing your head, occasionally running

your tongue up the hard shaft.

Dean runs his hands up your sides and around until he reaches your

breasts. His fingers working their magic, tugging and pinching your

nipples. You moan against Shane's cock, he quickly grabs your hair

again, holding your head. He grunts as he releases rope after rope of

hot cum down your throat. "God Damn! Don't waste a single drop baby;

swallow it all!" He groans, hips jerking forward into your throat

involuntarily. Shane lets out a shaky breath and pulls out of your

mouth. He smiles at you, "That was amazing! I think you're getting

better each time you use that mouth of yours. Daddy's good little cock

sucker, just remember ; you're ours now and we both expect you to be

ready anytime we want you. If Dean or I decide to fuck you right there

in the middle of the ring in front of a Smackdown Live audience; you

better be a good girl and give us those holes. There are punishments if

you disobey us!"

You moan at the thought of them making you perform sexual acts for

everyone to watch. "Yes Daddy, I'll be a good girl, for both of my

Daddys." You look at both men, hoping one of them will finally let you

cum. Dean grabs your waist and tosses you back onto your back. You

feel his rock hard cock against your inner thigh, causing your to moan.

You hadn't realized you were holding your breath in anticipation, until

Dean slammed his entire length into you with one violent thrust; you

screamed his name loudly. It was quickly met with a sharp slap on the

ass.

"Who baby? Who's fucking you hard?" Dean glared at you and you

immediately knew your mistake.

"Fuck! Daddy! Daddy is fucking me hard! I'm sorry Daddy,

please...please fuck me!" You cried out to appease him. You couldn't

believe this whole night was happening, you had never had two men at the

same time. You certainly had never referred to the few men you had been

with as 'Daddy'. It was a huge turn-on, giving up the control and

letting them do what they wanted to you turned out to be the best sex

you'd ever had. You felt Dean's thrusts speed up, making sure he

bottomed out each thrust. "Daddy! Oh my god! I'm close, so close!

Please Daddy, let me cum all over your big cock!" Dean's breathing

became shallow as he neared his apex.

"Come on baby girl, cum for daddy!" He felt you clamp down onto his

shaft, smiling when he heard you cry out again, and enjoyed watching

your body spasm under him. He shot his huge load into your pussy,

following your orgasm with his own. He collapsed on the bed next to

you. His head turned towards you and Shane, wearing a blissed out

expression. "Oh yes, Shane and I are going to enjoy this! We found

ourselves the best little girl on the roster!" Dean and Shane each

kissed me deeply, then Shane pulled the covers up over us.

"Time to get some sleep, we have an early flight and something tells me

the three of us aren't going to get much sleep tomorrow night either."

Shane grinned.

As you drifted off to sleep between your two new sexual partners, you

thought to yourself, "Maybe I was too quick to say I shouldn't go out

again!"


End file.
